All eyes on me
by AK47reloaded
Summary: During a practice match with all six respective school teams of the GoM, Kuroko showed up uncharacteristically late and he was totally acting suspicious. How will everyone react when they discover something he was hiding under his hood?
1. In the hood

****Guess who's back? I'm sorry for the delayed updates for my other stories that will happen sooner or later coz I had a flu and cold for nearly a week! I felt so weak and awful plus with the pounding headache, runny nose and sore throat..ARGH! Despite being sick, I was still on , reading stories but at least I manged to write my stories bit by bit (while laying down on my bed XD) so I didn't have write it whole in one day and it would lessen my work. And now, despite being on semester break, my parents are asking me to get a part-time job somewhere since 'I've got nothing better to do'. -_- (oh they have no idea) and i don't know how can I update my stories on a job, oh well let's see if fate is kind to me...** **

**But anyways, I've got a new story for ya! Basically this idea kinda popped into my brain after reading some Shizaya and KisekiKuro doujins. It was really cute and sexy! *Q* **

**This is a Kuroko no Harem-ish fic and also a bit of an AU so lots of yaoi moments coming your way! You have been warned! **

**Also, I'm re-using my OC's from The Phantom Idol, Kuroko Kazuya and his friends, in this fic! Kazuya is still Kuroko's older brother but he will be 19 instead of 22 and he and the others are not the Wind Riders in this fic and they did not study abroad. In other words, they'll be normal college students and won't exactly play a major role in this fic. Oh and they're still ridiculously handsome ;)**

**So here ya go minna-san! But unbeta-ed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko No Basket in any way. Everything belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. If Kurobas belonged to me, it would be more like Kuroko No Harem with LOTS and LOTS of yaoi ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- In the hood<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! Where is Kuroko-kun?!"<p>

Aida Riko, the female coach of Seirin High's basketball team, screamed at no one in particular but nonetheless attracted the attention of all the other school teams like Rakuzan, Shuutouku, Touou, Kaijou and Yosen along with their coaches. As for the current situation right now, the six schools are having a practice match with Serin versus Kaijou being the first teams to go against each other.

Seirin were waiting for their missing Phantom Player whom hasn't shown up yet. How are they supposed to start without one of their most important member?They know he isn't here yet, they would've gotten heart attacks by now. But this is very unusual for someone as diligent and hardworking like Kuroko Tetsuya to be late for something, especially since it's important.

The Kiseki no Sedai or the Generation of Miracles, had their ears perked upon hearing the name of their precious former teammate and strode across the gym towards Seirin. "What's wrong Aida-san? What about Tetsuya?"

Riko turned around to find the five prodigies of basketball (sans their Sixth Man), Akashi Seijuurou, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kise Ryouta, standing behind her. "Ah Akashi-kun, it seems that Kuroko-kun isn't here yet and we've tried calling his phone but it went directly to voice mail."

The other Miracles sported questioning looks. "What? Kurokocchi isn't here yet? That's weird, he's never late for anything. Even during our Teikou days, never once!" Kise asserted defensively for his ex-mentor.

"We know that! Even though it's only been a few months since we've gotten to know Kuroko, we know he's a good guy." Hyuuga Junpei bellowed.

"Maybe he's just sick or something? You know how fragile he is." Midorima offered his opinion while holding on to a doll (presumably his lucky item for today) that bears some resemblance to the missing person of their conversation.

Murasakibara just kept sucking on his lollipop and nodded. "Sjdhum jssf smfssnd sfsf hgkk aasdfgh."

"Huh?" everyone said in unison, minus Akashi who just sighed.

"Atsushi, don't talk with your mouth full."

The purple-haired giant nodded and pulled the candy out of his mouth. "I said, maybe Kuro-chin is sick and is asleep and forgot to call." with that said, he popped the lolly back in his mouth.

"Maybe, but Tetsu isn't that careless as he's not one to make others worry for him." Aomine said in his usual lazy tone but if anyone had listened carefully, there was tinge of worry in his voice.

"But in any case, maybe we should try calling him again." Izuki Shun informed them as he dialed Kuroko's number again but to no avail. "Tch, he's still not answering."

"Say Hyuuga, I've been wondering." Kiyoshi Teppei suddenly spoke up.

The captain of Seirin turned to his teammate in question. "What is it Kiyoshi?"

"Where's Kuroko?" he asked ever so clueless and all he received as an answer was hard smack to the head.

The other teams were also getting curious as to why the Miracles were with Seirin and why the Iron Heart had a large bump on his head. Being the bold one, Kasamatsu Yukio strode up to them. "Oi Kise, why are you guys doing? The match is about to start."

Kise spun around to face his upperclassman's familiar voice and started whining."Ah Kasamatsu-senpai! Seirin just told us that Kurokocchi isn't here yet! I wanted to play against him but I can't do that if he's not here!". As a result for annoying him, Kasamatsu gave Kise a dropkick to the blond's head.

"Shut up you idiot! My ears are bleeding!"

As Murasakibara and Aomine poked the unconscious blond, Hyuuga explained to the Kaijou captain of the situation.

"Oh, that's it. Now I understand why Kise and the rest of the Miracles are so worked up."

"Yeah, everyone knows how the Miracles can be when it concerns their beloved Phantom Sixth man." Koganei Shinji shook his head while his face wore his usual cat-like smile. Mitobe Rinnosuke nodded silently.

Then, each of the Miracles respective partners or teammates came up to them. From Shuutoku, Takao Kazunari. From Yosen, Himuro Tatsuya. From Rakuzan, Mibuchi Reo and finally from Touou, Imayoshi Shoichi.

"Oi,oi what's going on here? What is this about Kuroko who's gone AWOL?" the intimidating captain of Touou High's basketball team asked with an ever present smile on his face.

"Eh?! That cute little Phantom player is missing? What if he was kidnapped?!" Mibuchi over-exaggerated as he earned a glare from his smaller captain.

Himuro shook his head. "Taiga, have guys tried calling Kuroko-kun's house instead of his phone?"

"Yeah we did Tatsuya but there was no answer either. Kuroko did say that his parents often go to work early and he told me a few days back that his grandmother is staying with some relatives right now while Kazuya-san's probably in college right now."

"Eh? Kuroko's missing? Are you sure?" Takao asked as he scanned the large gym with his special ability, the Hawk Eye, one of the very few abilities that could stop Kuroko's specialty, Misdirection. "Oh, he really isn't here. If he was I could've spotted him by now."

"Are you an idiot Takao? If Kuroko was here, he would've said so."

"But I am right here."

And for who knows how many times in his life that he has given everyone around him frights every time he makes his presence known, all the teens jumped a foot in the air and screamed or shrieked except for a certain redheaded Emperor who only flinched. But not even Akashi with his Emperor Eye, Izuki with his Eagle Eye nor Takao with his Hawk Eye could've seen him coming.

"Kuroko/Kuroko-kun/Tetsu/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya!". Everyone was ready to throttle the said teen but were rooted in their tracks when they saw the bluenette boy in a large white hoodie with the hood covering most of his hair and that it reached mid-thigh while he still wore Seirin's jersey shorts.

"U-um, Kuroko? What's with the hoodie? And why is the size two times larger?" Kagami pointed out the obvious and he was blushing as well. Though it seems he wasn't the only one. The other boys also had similar looks and Riko flushed a bit. Mibuchi has hearts coming out of his eyes and Imayoshi whistled. It looks like a 'kare shatsu' (boyfriend shirt) and it look erotic..._what what?!_

"Judging by the size, is it Kazuya-san's?" Akashi was definitely enjoying the view in front of him.

"Um, yes it is Onii-san's. I have terrible tolerance against the cold so I borrowed one of Onii-san's hooded jackets." was Kuroko's usual and straightforward way of giving an answer.

"In any case, Kuroko-kun..." . Everyone froze in fear (and again sans Akashi) when Riko emanated a dark and furious aura around her and in her right hand, a Japanese paper fan called the harisen was ready to smack someone. "...why are you late?" even her voice seemed to sound demonic.

'_S-s-scary...!' _Kise screamed in his mind.

'_Good luck Kuroko/Kuroko-kun.' _Everyone started praying for the poor bluenette's soul but the Miracles looked as if they were ready to pounce on something.

"W-wait coach I can expl-" Kuroko didn't get to finish his sentence when Murasakibara pulled him to his large body and embraces the boy protectively.

All eyes turned to the Miracles as they gathered around their Shadow in protective support. "Aida-san, we will not tolerate anyone hurting or laying their hands on Tetsuya. Only we can touch him, is that clear?" Akashi was smiling but not a very warm one that's for sure causing Seirin and their own respective teammates to shudder in terror. Even Riko had to surrender as she was also scared of the even more terrifying teen.

"A lady shouldn't act like that you know, Aida-san." Kise stated, making Riko pop a vein.

"And you're not even a B-cup." Aomine's insult really lit the flame in Riko while everyone else took a few steps back.

"Fine, I'll let you off this time Kuroko-kun.", as she lowered her fan but instead took her anger out on poor Kagami and Aomine as well.

Ignoring the blue panther and redhead tiger's screams of pain, Takao just shook his head. "Welp, that's the Generation of Miracles for ya..."_  
><em>

Himuro could only smile in amusement at the antics of the Miracles towards their teammate but at the same time smile exasperatedly at his younger brother who was getting pummeled by his coach for no apparent reason. "Yes, they are overprotective of Kuroko-kun as usual."

"Even that selfish idiot Aomine only acts like that towards Kuroko." Imayoshi smirked.

"If only Sei-chan could act like that to me and the rest Rakuzan..." Mibuchi sighed.

After she was done with the two Aces, Riko finally decided to get serious. "Alright Kuroko-kun take off your hoodie and get changed! The match is about to start."

Kuroko discreetly flinched but it didn't went unnoticed by the Miracles who raised their eyebrows in suspicion, except for Aomine who was still out cold until Momoi Satsuki went to wake him up.

"U-um, about that coach...I can't really play today."

"EH?!" that was a real shocker to both Seirin and the Miracles. And the Miracles also took note that Kuroko stuttered, something that he rarely does unless a situation made him to do so.

"What do you mean, Kurokocchi?! I wanted to play against you today!" Kise whined while clinging to his mentor's arm.

"Yeah Tetsu! It's no fun if you don't play!" Aomine backed-up Kise's words.

"What do you mean you can't really play today?! Are you sick or something 'cause you look perfectly fine to me." Kagami scolded his Shadow.

Kuroko's face remained impassive but his eyes showed great distress. "I apologize coach, Kagami-kun but I have a very good reason as to why I cannot participate in today's practice match, even though I am more than excited to play. But please not today." The tone of Kuroko's usually monotonous voice was laced with uneasiness and fear, shocking everyone further. They also took noticed that Kuroko was gripping his hood with both hands as if he must in order to survive.

Akashi knew how reserved Kuroko was but he hates it if he was keeping secrets from him like this. So he decided to take action. His way of course. "Atsushi, restrain Tetsuya."

"Eh?", both boys said but Murasakibara immediately grab hold of both of Kuroko's thin wrist and held them high above his head. Everyone's eyes, including the rest of the other teams, were glued at the scene happening in front of them. Some were wondering why the mighty Center of Yosen was restricting a small white hooded figure, whom they know is the Phantom Player of Seirin.

"M-murasakibara-kun, please let me go!" the bluenette struggled against the much larger teen but to no avail. When it comes to strength, Murasakibara definitely wins in that department.

Aomine stepped closer to the struggling boy who looked up with slight despair evident on his pale face. "Let me Tetsu." as the tanned teen's hands got closer to his hood with Kise being an evil magistrate in the background.

"Akashi! What do you think you're doing?!" Midorima was quite alarmed at his former teammates' actions but Akashi just smirked at the green head.

"Oi! Let Kuroko go! What do you think you're doing you brats?!" Hyuuga screamed to which he was promptly ignored.

"Kuroko-" Kagami's sentence was left hanging as Aomine pulled Kuroko's hood down and what everyone is seeing left them all frozen in absolute shock.

On Kuroko's soft sky-blue hair were a pair of fluffy **CAT EARS **of the same colour as his hair.

* * *

><p><strong> HAHAHAHAHAH! I think I just killed myself with this one! So what do you think? <strong>

**Please review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Cat got your heart, I mean, tongue?

**A/N: **YAHO, I'm still alive but I had a terrible case of laziness xD plus my second semester just started which makes it even more hectic! So, on with the story!

BTW, I'm sure you lot are wondering what happened to chapter 2, well...I deleted it because I felt like the match in chap 2 was wayyy too short, the storyline was too rushed and as I read in again, it was crap XD, so I rewrote the whole chapter. And also, guys! I made a **HUGE** mistake in the last chapter by putting the name of Kaijou's coach, Takeuchi Genta, in it! He's** NOT** a player! I'm soooo sorry! Please oh please ignore the mistake because I'm gonna rewrite the whole match here! However please bear in mind that the match scene may not be good coz I suck at writing action scenes when it comes to sports soooo, yeah XD

Also, remember when I said that this will be a bit of an AU? In this story, it's still Spring and it's been about a few months in the new school year but everyone from all the schools in the KnB universe have already met with each other but this is still set before the Winter Cup shit.

**Warnings:** Unbeta'ed, lots of adorable but also badass KuroNeko! The yaoi harem will come later on!

**Word count: 5136**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-Cat got your heart...i mean...tongue?<strong>

* * *

><p>Akashi's eyes narrowed at Kuroko's secretive attitude because if it's one thing that he dislikes most is being kept in the dark especially when it comes to his teammates, former and current. Despite knowing the fact that Kuroko is a very reserved and quite individual much like himself, the Rakuzan captain decided to take action, his way, of course. "Atsushi, restrain Tetsuya."<p>

"Eh?" both said boys simultaneously let out but then Murasakibara quickly added, "Hmm, OK.", as he swiftly grabbed both of Kuroko's thin wrists and held them high above his head.

At this point due to all the commotion, all eyes in the gym were on the giant violette and wondered why he was manhandling the smaller hooded figure which from what they heard from the conversation, known as Kuroko Tetsuya.

"M-murasakibara-kun, please let me go!" the sky-bluenette tried to struggle against his much, much larger former teammate but it was a futile effort. When it comes to strength, Murasakibara definitely wins in that department.

"Sorry Kuro-chin, Aka-chin's orders~" the tallest teen singsonged.

Aomine, with an evil smirk on his lips, steps closer to the squirming boy who looked up to the tanned teen with a look of despair on his features. "Let me Tetsu." as his large hands finally grabs hold of the front of his hood and Kise wasn't making the situation any better, in fact, he was being the evil magistrate in the background cheering Aomine on. _"Go Aominecchi!"_

"Akashi! Murasakibara! Aomine! What do you think you're doing?!" Midorima shouted in alarm at his former teammates' actions but Akashi just smirks at his reaction.

"Oi! Let Kuroko go you brats!" Hyuuga shouted at the rainbow teens but he was completely ignored, making him angrier. If it's one thing that he hates the most is disrespectful juniors.

"Kuroko-!" Kagami, whom was just about to help his partner, was instantly rooted in his tracks when Aomine finally peeled Kuroko's hood off his hair.

Not only him but the entirety of the gym froze in silent shock.

Because on top of Kuroko's sky-blue hair were a pair of fluffy and large **CAT EARS **of the same colour as his locks.

At first, nobody could move nor speak except there were some gasping sounds and a few collective 'huh?!' in the backgroud. Even the violette and dark bluenette just stood there behind and in front of Kuroko respectively. Murasakibara's eyes were shadowed by his long bangs while Aomine just stared at his former partner like an idiot. Though the ones closest to the three had completely different reactions...

Kise, Takao , Mibuchi, Riko and Momoi all had their faces painted in a vivid shade of pink with sparkles and hearts emitting from them.

The rest of the Seirin boys had their mouths wide open that one might've thought they would dislocate them.

Imayoshi's usual smirk was no longer there and along with his slit eyes were wide open.

Midorima went from irritated at his former teammates' actions to completely speechless so fast that he hadn't noticed the Kuroko doll in his hand had been squeezed the life or stuffing out of it. The poor thing...

Himuro's 'natural' poker face had slipped off his handsome face and his teeth gritting for some reasons.

Even the usually calm and mighty captain of Rakuzan couldn't hide his surprise but the only indication on Akashi's face was the very slight widening of his heterochromatic eyes as well as the arch of an eyebrow.

"W-w-w-w-what the hell are those Kuroko?!" Kagami finally voices out (more like screams out) the baffled thoughts all were thinking in their heads. At least one person could speak up after the way too long silence. Kuroko's face flushes a light shade of pink even though his face didn't betray what he was feeling inside, oh how he wished he could vanish completely from here now!

The Miracles were the only ones who noticed his coloured face since they have been around Kuroko longer and he was hardly embarrassed nor easy to be flustered. This was a first!

As he continued to struggle in Murasakibara's (who was still too shocked to move) iron grip, he unconsciously let out something that will make his face burn even further. "Nyan!" Kuroko's sapphire orbs widened in surprise. _'Wait, 'nyan'? No. I am not a cat! Get a grip, Tetsuya.' _The sky-bluenette scolded himself.

"N-n-nyan..." Seirin and the Miracles muttered while everyone else were like "Ehh...?"

"Murasakibara-kun, please let me go now." Kuroko requested firmly and this time, the violette lets the boy go.

As Kuroko rubs his sore wrists, the gigantic teen continues to stare at the kitten, ermmm..., teen, and he brought his large hand to the fluffy blue hair. "Kuro-chin, what are these? You're so cute~"

The bluenette sighs in an exasperated manner but while still keeping his blank face, his ears went down and his tail went limp as if they were expressing his emotions for him. "I don't know myself Murasakibara-kun, Kagami-kun." He answered their same question as he brings his hands to touch the new set of ears. "I woke this morning to these on me already."

As Kuroko releases the ears, they began to twitch in a really cute manner as if he is feeling irritation but his face remained blank as always.

"S-S-SO CUTE!" Various loud voices cut through the once silent gym upon seeing the adorable image but it made Kuroko jump like a scared cat right into Aomine's arms, effectively awaking him back to reality. Mibuchi was goo goo over the cat boy and Takao may be laughing his heart out but he was obviously smitten by the kitten.

"T-tetsu.." Aomine looks down at the little 'kitten' in his arms and without realizing it, had ruffled the shorter teen's locks and making the ears perk up a bit. He coughed a bit as tried to calm the rapidly growing blush that will erupt on his face any time soon. "I know if this a weird question but could you possibly have a...?" As the tanned teen plays with the animal ears.

Kuroko just sighs as he knew what Aomine meant. "Yes Aomine-kun, I have _that _too."

"What do you mean by that, Kuroko?" Midorima asks.

Without any hesitation, Kuroko pulled his hoodie's hem slightly upwards and then..

_**Tionk!**_

A long and feathery light blue tail emerges from the inside of the clothing as his tail swishes from left to right.

"Oh..." Was the only thing the greenette-glasses teen could say.

_'Moe...' _Momoi screamed in her head. She was clutching her pink phone and taking pictures every millisecond. Her nose had a thin line of blood...

"KUROKOCCHI! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Without warning, Kise tackled his two former teammates on their sides in his usual hugs but with a little too much energy than usual, he ended up pushing all three of them to the floor, and again everyone was hit with another sudden surprise.

"WOAH!" Aomine managed to say before hitting the ground but not before protecting Kuroko from a concussion and lands hard on his back with both Kuroko on top of him and Kise on top of Kuroko. "Kise, you idiot! You could've hurt us ya know!"

Kise hastily got off the 'sandwich' and apologosed profusely. "I'm so sorry Kurokocchi, Aominecchi! But Kurokocchi's seriously so cute! I've always wanted to see him with cat ears and tail!" The model scratched the boy's second set of ears lightly, making him purr in delight.

More blushes, squeals, nose bleeds and sounds of cameras snapping occurred. Kise's nose was bleeding already.

Akashi approached Kuroko and swatted Kise's hand away, ignoring the 'Hey Akashicchi! I was touching Kurokocchi!' in the background. "So Tetsuya, these are the reasons why you took Kazuya-san's hoodie, to conceal them?" As he rubbed the fluffy light blue ears himself, the bluenette purring in pleasure again.

Kuroko couldn't understand why his body was responding to the touches, he just couldn't help it...it felt good.

Akashi, along with everyone else weren't doing do well either.

It was a sight to behold. Pale cheeks flush a bright pink shade, his fluffy, large ears perking up with delight as slender fingers run through them, the cute feathery tail swishing with satisfaction and the boy was hugging both his hands to his chest, making him look smaller than he already is and his legs closed up together as if he was making himself look so...vulnerable...

_'So cute!' _Despite the stone outer appearance, Akashi was literally screaming in his head on how cute _his _Kitten Tetsuya looked. But there's no way he was going to get caught doing that out loud! The Akashi Seijuurou does not squeal!

"Yes Akashi-kun, the reason I was late was at first I tried my hoodies but they were not enough to cover them. So I had to go through Nii-san's closet." His ears dropped down after his sentence and again, the females in the building squealed, even the tough coach of Yousen, Araki Masako! The other players of Yousen looked at their coach in horrified astonishment.

Then, an official come over to them. "U-um excuse me, t-the game w-will begin soon. A-are both teams r-ready?"

Woah, he was stuttering too much.

"Ah yes, we were waiting for him actually. We can play now but...are these allowed...?" Riko pointed to the ears and tail of Kuroko. The blunette's ears remained down and his tail dropped as well. He was really hoping to play today and he was afraid that these new additions might have ruined that chance.

Now, he looked like lost kitten...

The man turned away slightly but his face was literally turning red. "W-well, t-the rules doesn't really s-say anything like t-t-this... so no problem as long as t-t-those do not bother or hinder the game."

Kuroko's ears and tail perked up upon hearing that he was allowed to play. Now. he looked like a happy, jubilant little kitten whose ready to explore the world.

Though, the mere visual of that was enough to cause Mibuchi, Takao, Kise, Momoi and Riko to faint form where they stood. The rest of the Seirin boys' faces along with the Miracles faces had erupted a full blown blush. And everybody else...they sported faces that looked like that blood was about to come out from their noses.

After dragging the unconscious ones back to their seats with Kasamatsu trying to kick Kise awake for the game as well as Hyuuga shaking Riko awake.

"Now then, let's begin!" The official announced.

"LET'S HAVE A GOOD GAME!" Both teams bowed to each other.

"Let's have a match, Kise!" Kagami challenged Kise, who smirked at the comment.

"Couldn't have asked for more, Kagamicchi!" Then, he turned towards Kuroko who was adjusting his signature black wristbands. "You too, Kurokocchi. I definitely won't lose!"

"I accept your challenge, Kise-kun." The bluenette smiles.

_At Seirin's bench with the others..._

Tsuchida Satoshi noticed that Riko has been fidgeting ever since the game started(, with her nose clogged up with tissues). "Coach, what's wrong? Why so nervous?"

"Tsuchida-kun, can you see Kuroko-kun?" She asked without answering his question directed at her nor looking at the person who had asked her.

The narrow-eyed male raises a eyebrow. "Kuroko? Ah yeah I can see him. Why?"

"I noticed for a while now that, all eyes are on him. Everyone can't take their eyes off Kuroko-kun!"

Koganei was listening the whole time, interrupted. "So, are you saying that his Misdirection isn't working?"

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT!" She screamed at him.

Tsuchida rubbed his ears. "Oh yeah, ever since Kuroko's cat ears and tail were revealed, it seems that he's gotten everyone smitten..." He laughed nervously.

The trio freshman looked at their upperclassmen. "You mean Kuroko's ability will be useless?!" Furihata Kouki asks, worried.

"I just hope not but if it does, I may have to bench Kuroko-kun..."

"..bench Kuroko-kun..."

Kuroko's second set of ears perked up as he heard his coach's words. His cat ears have been picking up lots of sounds that his regular humans couldn't like distant noises or even the slightest of sound was clear as crystal to him.

_'Bench me? If my Misdirection does not work? No, I will not let that happen' _Kuroko was now filled with determination.

"Now, TIP OFF!", the referee threw the ball in the air as Kise and Kagami both jumped to be the first ones to catch it, with Kagami, the best power jumper, succeeded in snatching it first.

With Kise marking him, he scans the area to look for Kuroko but found that he too was marked by Kaijou's center, Kobori Kouji until he managed to slip away with relative ease. The redhead launched the ball towards the bluenette as he intercepted the pass and perform one of his most powerful moves, the Ignite Pass to his captain. Upon catching the nearly impossibly fast and hard to catch ball which was moving at an incredible speed, Hyuuga let an 'Ouch!' and then proceeds to making a three-pointer shot, giving Seirin the first three points.

"Yosha! Nice pass Kuroko!" Izuki shouted to the sky-bluenette who gave him a fist bump.

"Nice shoot, captain." Kuroko smiles to his upperclassman, tail waving back and forth, clearly thrilled.

"Yep that was **REALLY NICE PASS**!" And to prove his point, Hyuuga brought his swelling, red hand up that was probably two times larger than a balloon, shocking both Kuroko and Izuki. Those form Kaijou who were close by, Kise and Moriyama, cringed.

"I apologise, Captain."

In the stands, even Aomine and Midorima sweat dropped, Oh, that brought back memories during the times at Teikou when they practiced to catch those painfully powerful passes of one Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi's face remained stone after he saw that pass.

"Was it just me or was Tetsuya's pass much stronger that time..." The redhead wondered aloud.

On the field, Kuroko himself was pondering something. _'That's odd. Even though I was marked but I was able to slip away from Kobori-san with ease, almost as if I was more agile...like...a...cat...' _, Kuroko mentally cringed at himself. But being as observant as always, he noticed some things were different about him ever since he woke with the cat features. _'But my body does feel very different, that I cannot deny.'_ Kuroko looks at both of his hands and then fists them._ 'Hmm...shall we test these new powers?' _Kuroko smirked though it's practically unnoticeable to everyone.

Kasamatsu had possession of the ball and passed it to Moriyama Yoshitaka as he ran towards the opposition team's hoop. But he was guarded by Izuki who had used his Eagle Eye to read his movements, thus easily catching up to him. Frowning, he passed the ball backwards and right into Kise's hold. The Ace of Kaijou ran past the two quickly but the ball was then snatched back by none other than...

_'W-wait, when did Kurokocchi even-?!' _, the bluenette then sped past the blond in the opposite like a blur of light blue. Kuroko dribbled the ball but found his path blocked by Kobori and Moriyama.

But as the two larger seniors charged at the small teen, Kuroko had not only used his Vanishing Drive on Kobori but he had avoided Moriyama with great agility and reflexes. The two of them could only stand in shock of what just happened. The Phantom Player did a lay-up move to Kiyoshi who dunked the ball in.

Another point to Seirin.

_'W-what just happened?! Kuroko was able to slip past Moriyama and Kobori just like that!'_, Kasamatsu was baffled at how the game is now in Seirin's favour by a large margin!

Running with the ball in hand, Kasamatsu tried looking for Kaijou's center and just as he spotted the said person and was about to pass the ball to him, it was immediately snatched away by Kuroko who had then use his Ignite Pass to Kagami.

"OUCH!" Seirin's Ace yelped in pain when the ball made contact with his palm. _'O-ouch! What the hell?! Usually, I'm used to catching the Ignite Pass but why does it seem to really hurt this time?!' _Kagami dunks the ball with his Meteor Jam move and hopes that his wrists don't break before the end of the game!

**~~000~~~**

In the sidelines, the other teams were just as amazed and mystified. Akashi had used his Emperor Eye, which can predict his opponents' next move, to observe Kuroko from the start of the match. The rest of the Rakuzan players are still observing the match albeit with mouths wide open except for Mayuzumi Chihiro, another user of Misdirection as well as self-proclaim rival of Kuroko Tetsuya.

The silverette watches the game with his usual blank and bored look but if one looks closer, it appears that his interest has also been piqued. "Akashi, is there something odd about Kuroko? His play is much more contrasting with his usual style.", Mayuzumi asked his captain. The third-year student is almost never interested in anything so that's quite a feat.

The smaller redhead nodded silently as he continued to observe. '_Indeed, something is different about Tetsuya today. His movements are much more fluid than usual._'

Mibuchi, Hayama Kotarou and Nebuya Eikichi were just too stunned to say anything, even the loud Hayama!

**~~000~~~**

_With Touou.._

Aomine usually never takes interest in other matches (except maybe when it comes to a certain sky-bluenette) but this time, he can't take his eyes off.

Momoi is shocked beyond belief at her crush's new style of play. "Before this, I could never read Tetsu-kun but now, he's untouchable under my analysis!"

Wakamatsu Kousuke couldn't close his mouth from the moment Kuroko's 'new' additions were revealed and now he's still gaping like the idiot that he was and Imayoshi is quiet but the look on his face was quite unsettingly. "Hmm, this is getting interesting..." the captain of Touou said with his signature intimidating smirk.

**~~000~~~**

_With Shuutouku..._

"S-shin-chan! Did you see that?! Kuroko just zipped past Kise like he was no big deal!" Takao shouted next to his teammate and partner.

Midorima has always been the serious, no-nonsense type of person but today, he was even more so. Watching his former teammate in a whole new light was really... words just couldn't describe it now.

"Woah! Kuroko's passes were really fast! Faster than his usual passing speed! Just what is going on?" Miyaji Kiyoshi asks no one in particular.

The other two, Kimura Shinsuke and Outsubo Taisuke, could only gape, unable to answer him.

**~~000~~~**

_With Yousen..._

"What the?! That pass was super fast!" Fukui Kensuke shouted in awe.

Himuro could only gape without answering his teammate. _'Amazing, Seirin's play is too different today! Is it because of Kuroko-kun...?' _He then glances at the said boy.

**~~000~~~**

_With Rakuzan..._

"Oh my gosh, the flow of the game's changed completely! What in the world is going on?!" Mibuchi shouted in an unusually loud manner for someone as gentle-looking as him.

"Dude! Seirin's totally owning Kaijou!" Hayama yelled while jumping in his seat.

Akashi was still observing the match with his Emperor Eye and was having a difficult time trying to keep his eye on Kuroko who was running so much faster than usual and passing the ball at crazy speeds.

**~~000~~~**

_Back to the game..._

Kise finally manages to snatch the ball back as he ran past Kiyoshi but was instantly marked by Kagami. The blond let out a light frustrated sound as he searches for any openings.

He sees that Moriyama is free of any mark and shoots the ball towards him.

"Hey!" Kagami yells as he realised his mistake and breaks his mark on Kise to go after the shooting guard. The dark-haired teen quickly passes the ball to Kasamatsu who had managed a three pointer shot, giving them some points.

Kobori catches the ball that fell through the net and ran towards Seirin's hoop and passed the ball to Hayakawa Mitsuhiro when he saw that Seirin's centre was blocking him. The fiery power forward of Kaijou sprinted to score a point but Kagami had marked him.

"Argh! You're annoying!" Hayakawa screams, his temper already getting the best of him.

As the two struggled to keep one in place while the other is trying to find an escape catches the ball after it swishes pass the net and pivoted as fast as he could and scored a three-pointer!

Though Seirin is known for their Run and Gun style play, with the addition of a member of The Generation of Miracles and a naturally talented and strong player, their styles have varied from man-to-man defense and of course the powerful dunks and magic passes courtesy of their two special freshmen.

While Kaijou is known as The Blue Elites with their superb offense and defense, the addition of Kise had made them truly an elite team.

Less than twenty more seconds before the match ends and Kaijou were behind by at least 27 points!

"Like hell I'm gonna back down now!" Hayakawa shouted while he dribbles the ball, planning to pass it to Kise. But just as he was about to give to the blond, the orange basketball was slapped right out of his grasp. The power forward of Kaijou spins around in the nick of time to find Kuroko was the one responsible for it.

The bluenette evades the senior with amazing agility as he grabs the ball and ran to the opposition team's hoop.

And if everyone can see it correctly, Kuroko's speed has upped to that of Aomine's and Kagami's level! Moriyama tried catching up to the bluenette but he was proven to be too swift for the senior and Kuroko had finally reached Kaijou's hoop, the most unbelievable thing happened...

Kuroko Tetsuya, one of the most fragile and delicate-looking basketball player (whose stamina was relatively low and is a little on the weak side) anyone has ever laid eyes on, jumped several feet in the air like a feline about to catch its prey and **dunked** the orange basketball with great strength that the hoop actually shook! He clung to the hoop's edge for a few seconds and still manages to land gracefully on his two feet, and again, just like a feline whilst striking a pose at that!

_**BUZZZ!**_

Even after the buzzer rang loudly throughout the entire gym, all the people inside remained as silent as if it was a cemetery. The silence was only broken when the referee announced, "Seirin High is the winner!"

The coach and the rest of the Seirin players on the bench as well as nearly everyone in the gym had hung their mouths open so wide with no words coming out. Even Akashi, the usually calm and well-prepared for any situation person, couldn't contain his astonishment at his former teammate's 'new' self.

"YOSHA!" Seirin's basketball team shouted in delight as they all ran to each other in a group hug, ruffling hairs and high-fiving each other as the rest on the bench went to celebrate as well.

After the shocks finally wore off, the other teams and officials clapped and cheered for the relatively new team. "Seirin rules!"

"We lost..." Moriyama sighs in defeat.

Kise was sporting a dark look on his handsome face after admitting defeat but as soon as he saw his former mentor smiling so brightly (and the added kitty ears and tail was plus factor in his cuteness and moe level), his features soften. "I lost eh..."

"Hey Kuroko, are you OK?" Kagami asks his smaller teammate when the two finally got the chance to sit down and drink some water. After the two teams bowed to each other, Kise pounced on Kuroko in a hug, saying that he was so awesome and the rest of Kaijou and Seirin trying to pry their respective Miracle away from the other.

Kuroko looks at his new Light with his signature blank stare, his new set of ears twitching slightly and tail waving in an elegant motion, making the dual-haired teen blush a bit. "What do you mean, Kagami-kun? I am perfectly fine, even after Kise-kun's attack." He deadpanned the last part, making Kagami smirk a bit as well.

"T-that's just it actually. Ya know, with your weak stamina and all.." He shuddered a bit when the sky-bluenette's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "...but it seems like you've got a lot energy left! Like you were never playing the match in the first place, heck, you're not even sweating! "

Kuroko pondered for a moment. Wait, what he's saying is true actually. The sky-bluenette feels like he could still run a marathon, do some somersaults and maybe even play another practice match right now! He just feels so...energetic and somewhat...

"Um Kagami-kun, is it odd if I suddenly have this urge to go hunt and catch something?"

The tall redhead's unique eyebrow twitched at the sudden question. "Say what now?!"

"Kurokocchi!/Kuroko./Tetsu!/Kuro-chin~/Tetsuya."

The new Shadow and Light duo turned their heads towards the source of the five all-too-familiar voices of the Generation of Miracles.

"Tetsu! That was so cool! You totally kicked Kise's ass!" Aomine slapped the kitten-boy on the back, making stumble a bit because he was caught by surprise.

"I may have lost this time Kurokocchi but next time will be different!" Despite the challenge he had just made, the blonde was clinging on to the sky-bluenette like a little child with a happy grin on his face.

"Oi Kise! Get off Kuroko will ya!" Kagami was more than annoyed at the blonde hugging the life out of his best friend. Aomine was trying to do the same thing too.

"Congratulations Tetsuya, Kagami. You have defeated Ryouta but Rakuzan shall not go easy on you." Akashi's gold eye glowed intensely but he still had a smile.

Kagami and Kuroko both smiled back. "Challenge accepted, Akashi!" Kagami roared.

In the stands, the rest of the teams stood in awe even after the game has ended.

**~~000~~~**

"A-amazing..." Mibuchi said, eyes still glued to Kuroko with the other six.

"Reo-nee! How are we gonna beat Seirin now?! That Kuroko kid was good! But c-cute too..." Hayama blushes at the last part.

"Now I can't wait to face Seirin!" Nebuya Eikichi shouted in mirth.

All the while Mayuzumi watched with observing eyes, interest sparking within them.

**~~000~~~**

"Well, it's our turn next. Takao, get Midorima ready too." Miyaji Kiyoshi said to Takao

"Yes sir!" The raven-haired point guard chirped happily. He was pumped after seeing his 'rival on-court but friend off-court' play like that. He couldn't wait!

**~~000~~~**

"Why do I get the feeling we're gonna have a difficult time facing Seirin later on?" Wei Lui nonchalantly asks as if he had already given up.

"What's wrong, Wei? Scared of little kitten?" Okamura Kenichi teases the Chinese teen but he himself was blushing a bit at the cat-boy below.

**~~000~~~**

"Tetsu-kun was...amazing... I've never seen him play like that before!" Momoi was completely awestruck at her crush's new style of play.

Sakurai Ryou nodded absentmindedly but his face was red that a tomato could be jealous. The shooting guard of Touou, like the Phantom Player of Seirin, always had a soft spot for cute, small animals like cats and puppies. Now that Kuroko had the qualities of one, the poor brunette couldn't stop blushing or secretly cooing at the sky-bluenette. "Y-yes. Kuroko-san is really amazing!"

Imayoshi smirked with his slit eyes, a menacing look indeed. "This is going to get interesting..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **ANNNNNDDD, done. Phew! I'm beat. I hope you guys like this version better than the first one. And please, I hope you guys don't pressure me about updating this story or my other stories quickly because university is seriously whooping my ass but I won't abandon my stories, I promise. They will be just be updated erratically that's all!

So, Happy New Year 2015 and I wish you all the best!

Till the next chapter and story!

Ja ne~


End file.
